


Songmates

by PowerRanger97



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerRanger97/pseuds/PowerRanger97
Summary: When you meet the person that is supposed to be your soulmate, you hear every song they ever listen to for the rest of your life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> I hope you enjoy this and that there are no typos or mistakes, but it's pretty late here and I just wanted to post this bc I loved the idea. I read about this prompt on tumblr or twitter and after months of not writing I just sat down today and started. I have ideas for additional chapters so if you want me to continue this leave a comment or kudos :)

When you meet the person that is supposed to be your soulmate, you hear every song they ever listen to for the rest of your life. 

It was the morning of the day before the first day of the new school year and Josie was sitting on her bed, in front of her…Lizzie, who was standing in front of the mirror.  
“Do you think this looks good? Or should I maybe wear the crop top?” Lizzie didn’t even bother to wait for Josie’s answer. She went up to the pile of clothes that was lying on the ground and picked up said crop top. Josie knew that her opinion wasn’t important to Lizzie. It had always been like that. Lizzie was the one to always care about herself, and Josie only ever cared about others. Josie didn’t want to change that because she knew that if she did, hell would break loose. 

The brown haired twin let her mind wander to what this day would bring. She and Lizzie had to welcome the new students and they had to show them around. This year a lot of new people would join their school. Josie was really happy about that. She only really had Lizzie as her friend and while she loved her sister she was happy to see a few new faces around. There weren’t a lot of people at the school that were their age, except for Hope Mikaelson and she definitely didn’t want to have anything to do with the twins. While she got along with their father, she avoided the twins like the plague. 

Even though she didn’t have to, Josie was already wearing her school uniform. She hadn’t wanted to spend too much time thinking about her outfit like Lizzie, so she settled for the easy option.

“I’m ready, let’s go! This is going to be such a fun day! I hope there will be a few hotties among the new kids. We could both use boyfriends. Why don’t we focus on that today?” Lizzie grabbed her twin by the hand and practically dragged her out of their shared room.

“Don’t you think we should just focus on giving them a warm welcome and showing them around? I don’t think they need us hitting on them on their first day here. Everything is going to be so new to them and I don’t think we should add more to their plate.” Josie responded, not quite agreeing with Lizzie’s aggressive methods. She only thought that she wouldn’t want to be approached on her first day either. 

“Well you do you…I’m going to shoot my shot if there’s a hot guy in my group.” Lizzie smirked. Since there were so many new students Josie and Lizzie each had their own group to show around the school. 

The two sisters walked into the entrance hall and saw that their father was already waiting for them. 

“There are my girls” he hugged them tightly. They meant the world to him and he couldn’t imagine losing them. 

“Don’t embarrass me in front of the other students, dad!” Lizzie exclaimed while she was trying to get her father to let go of her. 

“Liz…there’s literally nobody in here because I sent the two groups to different locations to wait for you. Now, if you two don’t mind. I have principal matters to attend. You two can each collect your group. I suggest that you start in the living room where your group is waiting, Josie. Lizzie, your group is waiting outside so why don’t you show them the pool and lake.” Alaric knew that his daughter could be a handful and he wanted to go easy on the blonde’s group. That’s why he told her to show them the fun stuff first. 

Lizzie and Josie both nodded and headed into different directions to collect their groups. When Josie stepped into the living room she was genuinely surprised by the amount of new students. Little groups had already formed and everybody was talking. Nobody had noticed that Josie had stepped into the room, except for two people standing nearby. A buff looking guy smiling at her, a slightly smaller guy with an afro hairdo and a raven haired girl standing next to him. Josie had seen them stop their conversation when she entered the room. 

“Hello everybody, I’m your guide” Josie tried to introduce herself but nobody was really listening, except the three people standing nearby. Josie got sympathetic looks from all of them before the buff guy raised his voice and told everybody to shut up and listen. Josie nodded at him, thanking him. 

“Hi guys, my name is Josie. My dad is the principal and I was assigned to show you around. Now you’ve obviously all seen the living room, where you can meet up with your friends to play board games or just to hang out. Why don’t you all follow me to the kitchen so the vampires among you can see where they can get their food…” Josie started walking into the direction of the kitchen and everybody followed her. Josie soon learned that the people that had noticed her right away were called Rafael, Milton (he preferred MG) and Penelope. They all got along well and after the tour ended Josie asked them if they wanted to meet up later. She could give them tips on how to sneak out to parties. After all, she had been living here for the majority of her life.

During the tour Josie had told the new students where they could find their rooms, since she and Lizzie had been informed about the rooming arrangements. Since there were so many newbies almost everybody had a roommate. Just as the twin was about to leave to go to her and Lizzie’s room, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Penelope.

“Hey Josie, would you mind showing me my room? I know you already told me but I was kind of distracted” by your beauty. Penelope was thankful that she had been able to keep that thought to herself. 

Josie just smiled at her and said: “Of course I can show you. Your room is actually not that far from mine.” The twin started walking up the stairs and Penelope followed her. That way she had a nice view. 

When they got to the top Josie led the way and turned around to say: “It says here that you are in room 307 and your roommate’s name is Davina Claire. I heard that she is super strong, so you better watch out” the brunette smiled at the other girl. 

“Well I do have a few tricks up my sleeve as well so I think I’ll be fine. Thank you for warning me though. And you were a pretty good tour guide, too. How come you know so much about this place?” Penelope was genuinely curious about this girl. 

“My dad actually built this school because of me and my sister. He wanted to create a safe place for us where we could grow up without getting in danger. So I’ve been living here for a while. And I love it, but it can also get a bit boring. Now that there are so many new people here that could actually change” Josie winked at Penelope and the girl’s heart started to flutter. This was not good. Penelope couldn’t catch feelings.

“I’m sure we can make this place fun” Penelope shot back. The other girl suddenly stopped walking so that the raven haired girl almost bumped into her. During all the flirting she hadn’t noticed that they had already reached her room. Josie opened the door and stepped in, pulling Penelope in with her. 

“So this is your room. As you can see your stuff has already been brought here, but you still have to unpack and I don’t want to keep you from doing that so I better get going” Josie was almost through the door when she heard Penelope say: “Wait!”

Josie immediately turned around and saw the other girl walking up to her. One second later she found herself being embraced.  
“Thank you for getting me to my room, you didn’t have to do that” Penelope had no idea what had come over her. She wasn’t a person that would just hug other people, but with the twin she just couldn’t hold back. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks and realized how weird this had to be for Josie so she stepped back. But the other girl just smiled at her. 

“Don’t worry, I’m glad I could help. Oh by the way, why don’t you give me your number? Rafael and MG already gave me theirs and I said I’d text them when and where we could meet up later”

“Oh yeah, sure” Josie handed Penelope her phone, watching the other girl intently. A few seconds later she was handed back her phone. 

“Thank yo-“

“So this is your room” Lizzie barged in, Davina just behind her. 

“Oh hi, Liz. I just showed Penelope where her room is but I was actually going to head back to our room” Josie walked up to her sister, linked their arms and stepped out of the room. She gave Penelope a quick wave and then followed her sister, who was already way down the hallway. 

“Yeah I had to bring this one here because she got confused too…and let me tell you she was so…” Lizzie’s voice got quieter until Penelope heard a door shut.  
Now she was standing in the middle of the room, the other girl looking right at her. 

“Hi I’m Penelope, looks like we’re going live together” The girl extended her hand but Davina walked right past her, not even glancing at her.  
Oh great…Penelope thought to herself. Her roommate was a bitch. But maybe she just needed time to warm up, this was their first day after all. A lot of new exciting things to see and nice people to meet. So Penelope decided to give Davina room. The raven haired girl went to her bed and got her phone. She didn’t want to unpack, having to bear this silence between her and her roommate, so she plugged in her headphones and opened Spotify. 

If people were to ask her what kind of music she listened to she probably wouldn’t be able to name genres. Penelope liked to listen to almost anything. Whether it was rap, pop or even classical music. Right now she was in the mood for rap though, and she had a playlist that consisted of G-Eazy, Machine Gun Kelly and many more, so she pressed play.

At this exact moment Josie shot up from her bed. She had just sat down after telling Lizzie about her day, when she heard some rap song in her head. At first she wanted to tell her sister to turn down the volume a bit, she had wanted to take a nap, but when Josie saw that Lizzie was lying on her bed with her eyes closed she got confused. It couldn’t be, right? 

But there was no source of music nearby so the only logical explanation was: she had met her soulmate today. Sleep was the last thing on her mind now. She shot up, walked over to Lizzie’s bed and shook her until the blonde opened her eyes. 

“Lizzie, you won’t believe it. There is a song playing in my head right now” Lizzie rolled her eyes, she didn't want to deal with her sister being stupid right now.

“Well, turn it off and go take your nap” Lizzie tried to roll over, wanting to rest herself since the day had been quite strenuous. Her sister wouldn’t let her though. 

“LIZZIE” the blonde jumped in her bed, facing her sister again. 

“What, Josie?” she was getting more irritated by the minute. 

“I can’t turn it off. And I’ve never heard this song before.” Josie looked at her with wide eyes.

“You mean…?” Lizzie’s mouth fell open. 

“Yeah…I think I met my soulmate.”


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed.

“Oh my god, Josie! Who is it?” Lizzie sat up and took her sister’s hands. She needed to know everything. The brunette twin had had a few relationships before but she hadn’t found her soulmate in any of those guys.

“Well if I knew I’d tell you, but I have no idea! The only boys I met today and really talked to were Raf and MG…you don’t think?”

“It has to be one of them…okay so we have to make a plan. Maybe we could spy on them or hack their Spotify accounts to see what they are listening to” Lizzie rubbed her hands together. She had so many ideas.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Liz. Maybe I can just talk to them and ask them about their taste in music, you know? That way I don’t come off as a creep” Josie laughed nervously. Never in a million years did she think that she would find her soulmate here.

“As much as I’d like to help you right now, we have to get to lunch. Thanks for robbing me of my beauty sleep though” Lizzie jokingly threw her pillow at her sister. Josie caught it before it could hit her in the face and threw it right back at the blonde.

“Come on let’s go” Josie pulled Lizzie up with her and the two left the room.

Xxxxxxx

The two of them were sitting at their usual table, watching and talking about all the new students, when the chair next to Josie was pulled back and Raf sat down. The same was happening to the chair next to Lizzie and MG appeared next to her.

“I don’t think we have met yet…I’m MG” the boy extended his hand and Lizzie tentatively took it. The boy was quite nice, but Lizzie always had a thing for the more troubled ones. That’s why she immediately eyed Rafael after she let go of the handshake.

“And who might you be?” the blonde winked at the other boy, who grew uncomfortable at her action.

 “Um…I’m Rafael, but you can call me Raf” he awkwardly smiled at her.

The last chair at the table was pulled back and Penelope sat down. She looked quite agitated, Josie thought, so she decided to ask if the other girl was okay.

“Everything alright Pen?” Penelope’s heart warmed at the thought of already having a nickname. That had actually brightened her mood.

“It’s just my roommate, Davina…after you left she didn’t speak to me, she didn’t even look at me and I have no idea what I did. But maybe it’s just the stress of the first day, you know” the raven haired girl shrugged.

“That’s weird, she was being super nice to me when I showed her to her room” Lizzie threw in. That confused Penelope. So it wasn’t first day jitters. She’d have to confront her room- mate later. Now she just wanted to have lunch with her newly found friends.

“Well I was super lucky with my roommate, right MG?” Raf grinned at the other boy. The two of them had been lucky enough to end up as roommates.

“Good for you, asshole” Penelope stuck out her tongue and laughed. All the others started laughing as well.

“So after lunch you have time to get settled in, but if you want to Lizzie and I could show you the old mill after dinner?” Josie suggested. She actually had something in mind. If the group agreed, she could bring her phone and her Boombox and test out the theory she had. She could find out if her soulmate was one of them.

“Sounds good to me” MG smiled and the others nodded. MG was also happy that he had found cool people here. After the whole story with his father he had needed a new start and it was going well so far.

“Good, why don’t we meet up in the entrance hall at 9 then? We have some stuff to take care of first, so we’ll see you later!” Lizzie stood up abruptly, dragging Josie away with her.

“Ouch, what the hell Lizzie?” Josie freed herself from her sister’s grip and rubbed her arm. She hated when the blonde just dragged her with her.

“You didn’t tell me that all your new friends were super hot? If you don’t make a move, then I will. I personally have set my eyes on Raf. His muscles and that cute smile…I mean”

All Josie could do was roll her eyes. Of course Lizzie would call dibs. She always did it, even when Josie told her that she liked the person. The brunette didn’t doubt that Lizzie would go after Raf if he was her soulmate. But of course Josie would let that happen too, because Lizzie’s happiness was more important than her own. She was always the one to put other people’s happiness before her own and it was starting to get on her nerves. Didn’t she deserve to be happy too?

“You go to our room…I’ll go by the hiding place to get some alcohol. Don’t wait up for me, I’ll bring it to the mill.” Josie walked away, leaving her twin behind surprised. Lizzie had never seen her sister act so coldly towards her. Maybe she was just having an off day as well. The blonde went to their shared room and went to take that nap she needed so desperately.

Josie needed some time to herself, that’s why she just walked away. Being the selfless twin was just so exhausting.

Xxxxxxx

It was shortly before 9 and Lizzie and Josie were in their rooms getting dressed. This time Lizzie didn’t ask what Josie thought of her outfit. Her sister had been quiet and hadn’t talked from the moment she had stepped into their room. Was it something Lizzie had said?

“You ready, sis?” All the blonde got was a nod. Josie had packed a bag with her Boombox and a few snacks she had grabbed from the kitchen. This hangout was going to be a nice opportunity for her to find out who was her soulmate and also to get to know the others.

The twins left their room and went downstairs. Rafael, MG and Penelope were already waiting for them in the entrance hall. They all looked very nice and had smiles on their faces.

“So are you ready to party?” Lizzie smirked and guided them outside. The group made their way to the mill and they were talking to each other animatedly. Josie found out that Penelope had moved to Mystic Falls from New Orleans and Raf had been recruited by her father. Before he came to the boarding school he had lived in several foster homes, with his foster brother Landon. When Raf talked about him Josie could see a shift in his demeanor. He must have had a really good relationship with his foster brother, since he looked kind of sad after talking about him. Maybe she’d get a chance to talk to the boy about it later. MG and Lizzie were leading the group and the boy kept on talking to the blonde, even though he only got short answers. She didn’t really seem that interested in talking to him, but he had taken a liking to her and he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

Shortly after, they arrived at the mill. Lizzie showed everybody around before they sat down in the main room. Josie had arranged pillows and blankets on the ground in a circle so they could face each other when they sat down. After the brunette had slipped away to get the bottle of gin and wild berry she had previously taken from their hiding spot, she took a seat between Raf and Penelope and offered them a drink.

“What’s the drink of the day Jojo?” Penelope smiled at her.

“Well I don’t like gin in combination with tonic, but I do love gin with wild berry. It’s a bit sweeter but you can still taste the gin.” Josie smiled back at the girl and handed Penelope her own cup so she could try some.

“Well I do love gin” Raf held out the cup Josie had handed to him and she filled it up. The boy and Penelope took a sip at the same time and very surprised that it tasted really good.

“Seems like they like it…hit me up” MG said so Josie filled up another two cups for him and her sister. Now the party could start. Josie got her Boombox and put on her party playlist. The first song was Carry On by Kygo.

“Oh my god, I love that song! Let’s dance” Penelope said. She put her drink down and pulled Josie up. The others jumped up too and soon they were all laughing at the ridiculous dance moves Raf displayed. He did everything, from the body wave to the sprinkler. During one move he toppled over and ended up on the floor. That only made the others laugh more.

MG helped him up after he stopped laughing. They were all beginning to feel the alcohol in their blood.

“Homeboy, I’m gonna show you how it’s done” MG smirked and started dancing. He had some serious moves and the girls couldn’t stop their mouths from dropping when he did a backflip that ended in splits. Raf only sucked in his breath. That must have hurt. But the other boy just stood up and pulled Lizzie to him so they were dancing extremely close. He knew how to get girls; his dancing had scored him a few numbers and make outs before. And he could see that the blonde was visibly impressed. Maybe she had gotten a false first impression of him. Maybe he wasn’t as boring as she thought he was.

Raf had gone outside because he had needed to use the bathroom. Before Josie could tell him that they had a bathroom inside the mill he was already gone. Since MG and Lizzie were dancing so closely Penelope decided to be bold and grabbed Josie by the waist. The taller girl was surprised at first, but after a few seconds she basically started grinding on Penelope. Lizzie could only see them from the corner of her eye, and she was surprised to see them dancing that way. Penelope and MG both enjoyed being so close to the twins.

They all were pulled out of their thoughts when Raf came back and asked them if they were up to play drinking games. Nobody had anything against it, so they sat back down in the circle. Josie filled up everybody’s cups once more, so they would all be ready to drink if they had to.

“So what do you want to play?” Lizzie asked the boy. She still thought that he was hot so she didn’t want to give him up yet.

“Well we can’t play beer pong so why don’t we play King’s Cup?” Rafael offered.

“But we don’t have a set of cards here” MG frowned.

“Really MG? You’re sitting here with three witches” Lizzie chuckled and a few seconds later a set of cards appeared in her hands. Penelope had watched her and had seen that her hand had glowed when she touched the floor.

“You’re a summoner?” Penelope asked the blonde.

“We both are. And we’re basically the only living members of the Gemini Coven” Josie shrugged and started forming a circle with the cards Lizzie had handed her. The boys were talking to each other so they didn’t know what the girls were talking about.

“Does everybody know the rules?” Lizzie and Rafael nodded, but Penelope and MG didn’t seem to know. “Okay so you have this circle of cards. You have to pick one and for each number there’s something you have to do, but you don’t have to remember everything, I’ve got a list. The only thing you do have to remember is that if someone picks a seven you have to put your hands in the air.” Penelope and MG nodded and Josie passed them the list so they could see what they had to do when they picked certain cards. They handed Rafael the list too, so he could check it out.

“Oh and the most important rule. If somebody breaks the circle they have to down their drink, so be careful” Josie smirked. She asked them if they had understood everything and they nodded. And so the game began…

Xxxxxxx

“What did you call me?” Lizzie looked at Rafael and he repeated what he had said “I asked you if you could pass me the bottle, Lizzie”

“Ha, that’s two sips for you!” the others laughed at the boy, who had forgotten that they had switched names. He only sighed and started laughing too. “You’re bad, Saltzman” he grinned at Lizzie.

“Oh my god Raf, that’s another sip…are you dumb?” Josie mocked him.

“Umm…you’re the stupid one because you just said his name” Penelope threw in. She had gotten a hang of the game pretty quickly and wasn’t as forgetful as the others, so she wasn’t nearly as intoxicated as they were. MG had also gotten his fair share of sips for looking into Lizzie’s eyes when she was Medusa. He just couldn’t resist. He thought that she had the most beautiful eyes. Lizzie was also quite drunk because being the narcissist she was she forgot the rule Penelope had put up. Nobody was allowed to say ‘I’ anymore.

Josie’s eyes went wide and she broke out in giggles before taking a sip. She knew that she had to find out who of the two boys was her soulmate soon, as it was already getting pretty late.

“Um I think I’m going to go outside to get some fresh air, MG do you want to join me?” MG was surprised that Josie had asked him to go with her since the twin had been clinging to Penelope and Rafael the whole night.

“Sure thing, Josie” he stood up and went to her to help her get up as well. Josie made sure that the music was still on before they went outside.

They stepped outside and didn’t get far when Josie exclaimed: “Oh god I forgot I had that song in the playlist; that was not supposed to be in there…”

MG just looked at her with a confused look on his face. “What are you talking about?”

Oh god. Now Josie knew that they were too far away from the mill for MG to hear the music. So he wasn’t her soulmate, Rafael was. Lizzie was not going to be amused.

“Josie? Wait…you can still hear the music? But that means that Raf o-” MG started.

“Look I know what it means. Earlier after I showed you all around I went to my room to take a nap when I just heard this song playing out of nowhere. So I had to figure out a way to find out who of you was my soulmate, that’s why I asked you to come with me...” Josie explained.

“Well that makes a whole lotta sense” MG chuckled. “What now?”

“I am glad to know that Raf is my soulmate now” “Uhh Josie” MG wanted to add that there was another person inside the mill beside Rafael but the twin wouldn’t let him speak. “but Lizzie is going to be so pissed because she told me that she thought he was hot earlier and Lizzie always calls dibs so I don’t know what to do” Josie finished rambling.

“Okay calm down for a second and breathe” MG grabbed her by the arms to steady her. He was disappointed to hear that Lizzie had talked about his roommate in that way but there was nothing he could do about it right now. He was going to have to convince Lizzie that he was special another way. When he saw that Josie’s breathing had calmed down a bit he told her: “Look…just try to relax about this. Lizzie is your sister and she is going to understand”

Josie nodded. After all, her sister had promised her to help with this whole soulmate thing.

“Thank you MG” Josie hugged him.

“No problem, girl. I gotchu” he chuckled. “But I do have a question…if you want Lizzie off your back…can you give me any hints about what she likes or you know” the boy shrugged.

“Does someone have a crush?” Josie mocked the boy, nudging him with her elbow.

“Well yeah, kind of” MG could feel the blush on his cheeks rising.

“Don’t worry MG, I’ll tell you what she likes” The two started to make their way back to the mill where the other three were still playing. When they got back MG still had a slight blush on his face.

“Hey you two, everything okay?” Penelope asked.

“Yup, everything’s fi-“

“Oh my god, did you two make out?” Lizzie exclaimed. She had seen the blush on the smaller boy’s face and immediately came to the conclusion that her sister must have found out who her soulmate was. Josie just shot her a look that told her the complete opposite.

“Nah Josie is just super funny…had me laughing all the way back” MG decided to act as a wing-man for Josie now. He wanted to present her in the best light. Josie smiled and nodded at the boy, thanking him.

“Well sit your asses back down, we’re not done yet” Rafael slurred. He had somehow gotten even drunker and Josie shot her sister and Penelope a questioning look.

“He still kept on mixing up the names” Lizzie shrugged. MG and Josie just laughed and sat back down. Penelope leaned over to Josie and whispered: “By the way…I really liked that song that played earlier. What’s it called?” Josie pulled back to see if the other girl was joking but it seemed like she genuinely wanted to know.

“Uh it’s ‘Girls Like Girls’ by Hayley Kiyoko…but that song doesn’t really belong in that playlist, I don’t know how it ended up in there” Now Josie was the one blushing. What her sister hadn’t known was that Josie had had a crush on none other than Hope Mikaelson two years ago. That’s when she found the song online and she couldn’t stop watching the music video. It made her feel understood. She had never told Lizzie because she thought she was only confused or that it was a phase. And up until now Josie had totally forgotten about that whole story.

Penelope saw her reaction and immediately knew what was up. Since the raven haired girl was bisexual herself, she knew how hard figuring your sexuality out was. She couldn’t help feeling happy though, because now she knew that Josie couldn’t be straight, but she decided not to probe any further.

“Well I liked i-“

“Does anyone care to explain what is going on here?” Their heads all shot to the door, where Alaric was standing with his hands on his hips. He looked quite angry.

“Oh, hi dad” Lizzie started

“Don’t ‘hi, dad’ me Elizabeth.” He gave her a stern look.

“We just wanted to give Raf, MG and Penelope the warm welcome you talked about” Josie threw in. She knew that her dad wouldn’t buy the bullshit but she wasn’t lying completely. They had wanted to give them a warm welcome.

“Just pack up your things and go to your rooms. Lizzie, Josie? One week of detention for both of you.” The twins sighed and everyone gathered their things.

Alaric escorted the group to their rooms to make sure they would really go to bed. It was after 2am and even though the new school year only really began in 4 days he needed his daughters to be on their best behavior.

When Alaric closed the door behind the twins, Lizzie turned to her sister.

“So it isn’t MG?” Josie shook her head. She didn’t really want to have this conversation with her sister. But then she felt herself being turned around and hugged by her sister.

“I’m happy for you, Jo” Okay this was weird. What the hell had gotten into her sister? Josie pulled away and looked at her with a confused look.

“Are you sure? Because you said that you thought Raf was hot” Josie looked down. She couldn’t face her sister.

“No it’s alright. You deserve to be happy.” Okay something was definitely wrong. Maybe she was doing some reversed psychology thing on her. “I mean Raf is nice, but he’s your soulmate. And I said I would help you. Besides, MG is kind of nice too” Josie’s head shot up.

“MG? I thought Raf-“

“I have to say…MG’s dancing was super hot and it kind of turned me on…maybe he’s not as boring as he seems” Lizzie shrugged while changing into her pajamas. She pulled back her duvet and got into bed. This was actually going pretty well.

“Now we just have to figure out how we can get you and Raf together.” Lizzie smiled.

“Well we can do that tomorrow…I’m not going to lie, I had a minor freak out earlier when I realized that it was him. I didn’t know how you’d react” Josie had changed too and was now getting comfortable in her bed as well.

“Yeah we can do that tomorrow. And I’m sorry Josie” Lizzie knew she could be a lot to handle and she was trying to change that.

“Goodnight Liz” Josie said and turned off the light. Her sister wished her a good night as well and the both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Today had been a successful day.

 Xxxxxxx

‘I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunsh-“ Penelope awoke with a jolt and tried to find the source of the song. It wasn’t her phone so she turned to her roommate, but Davina was still asleep in her bed and her phone wasn’t ringing either. Maybe it was her laptop. That stupid thing sometimes just turned on…she had to get a new one. While she bent down to look for it under her bed, Josie and Lizzie opened their eyes a few doors down the hall. They had promised their dad that they would help him, so Josie had set an alarm with their favorite song to wake up to. You can’t start the day wrong with that song, right? That’s why they liked to keep it on while getting dressed.

Penelope was getting really angry. The music wasn’t coming from her laptop either, so she went up to Davina’s bed and shook her so she would wake up. The other girl opened her eyes groggily, irritated at being woken up so early. It was only 9 am and they were told they could sleep in.

“What?” Davina hissed at the raven haired girl.

“Is the music coming from your phone or laptop? Please just turn it off so I can go back to sleep” Penelope huffed. She loved to sleep in and getting up at 9 wasn’t really her thing.

“What music? Are you insane? Let me sleep” Davina turned back around, pulling the cover over her head.

Penelope got confused. Davina couldn’t hear the music…so that could only mean:

She had found her soulmate.


	3. Kicked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far! If you have any questions or wishes just leave a comment :) Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Chapter 3

 

“This can’t be possible…what the fuck am I supposed to do now?” Penelope was pacing up and down in her room. “This is so fucked up...”, she sat down and put her head in her hands.

“Look, maybe you can’t sleep any more but I can…so you either shut up or fuck off” came from the other side of the room.

“What the hell is your problem?” Penelope asked her roommate but she was met with silence once again.

“Fine then…” The raven haired girl stood up, got her bag and put a few of the books she had brought with her in them and left the room, but not without slamming the door. She was hoping that her roommate wouldn’t be able to sleep now. Seriously, what did she ever do to that girl? It was clear that Davina only had a problem with her, since she seemed to have gotten along with Lizzie.

Penelope was walking into the direction of the library. There she could hopefully read without anybody bothering her. Just as she was about to round the corner she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

“Oh shit, sorry Penelope” Rafael was already extending his hand, which she gladly took. He helped her get up and she dusted herself off before picking up the bag she had dropped. MG was standing behind Rafael, carrying several books himself. Only his looked like actual school books.

“It’s okay Raf, I wasn’t paying attention, it was my fault” Penelope answered hastily. The boys sensed that something was off.

“Hey, we were going to get a head start on this year’s supernatural studies if you want to join us?” MG offered. That’s why he was carrying the books.

“Yeah we’re just going to keep it low but you’re welcome to come with us” Rafael smiled at her. She was actually in need of a distraction and she liked the boys. They had all gotten along from the beginning so she actually didn’t mind spending time with them.

“Sure…thanks guys” she smiled back at the two and they made their way to MG’s and Rafael’s room.

When they were all inside, the taller boy closed the door. MG was sitting on his own bed and Penelope was standing in the middle of the room.

“Now why don’t you tell us what’s going on?” he asked the girl while pulling her down to sit on his bed. He decided to put on some music, too, in case Penelope wasn’t ready to talk yet. He didn’t want to sit there in complete silence.

“How did yo-“

“You looked kind of lost there, P…” MG answered before Penelope could even ask the question. It was weird that the boys had seen right through her, but she was glad she had someone to talk to.

“Well I was going to go to the library to read for a bit when I crashed into you Raf. I needed some time to myself after my roommate practically kicked me out.” Penelope started to explain.

“What the hell? That’s your room too. Do you want me to put her in her place?” MG said, already standing up and motioning to the door.

“No it’s alright MG. I mean I get it. I was being kind of loud and it is still kind of early so I would have been angry too, because I like so sleep in as well. The way she said it just pissed me off. She seems to have a problem with me, but I have no idea what it is…” her gaze drifted off while she was thinking about what had happened between her and her roommate so far. They only met yesterday, she was sure of that and she was pretty sure that she wasn’t being rude when they were introduced. To be honest, she had wanted to get along with her roommate because she had wanted to avoid what was happening right now.

“Maybe you just need to talk to her again. I’m sure she wouldn’t be that rude without a reason…” Rafael threw in. The whole situation really seemed to upset the girl sitting next to him.

“Yeah maybe I will later when things have calmed down.” Penelope shrugged.

“Wait, why were you even awake if you like to sleep in?” MG asked confusedly.

“Oh god…the whole thing with Davina totally made me forget” Penelope huffed. She sat up straight and looked the two boys in the eyes.

“What I’m going to tell you now is going to stay in this room, okay?” The boys just nodded. One of them, Rafael, was getting confused. The other one had an idea about what was coming.

“I think I met my soulmate” she whispered. MG smirked at her. So he had had the right feeling. This was getting good. He knew that it could only be Josie. Her ‘investigations’ so far, had proven that it had to be one of the two sitting right here with him, and since Rafael hadn’t told him anything about hearing music he wasn’t actually listening to, it was clear. Josie and Penelope were soulmates. Now they only had to find their way to each other.

Rafael was getting more confused. “Isn’t that a good thing, Penelope? Like, a super awesome thing?” he nudged her.

“I mean…I don’t know…I came here because my parents wanted me to have better grades and not to get a girlfriend” that last bit had just slipped out of her mouth but she didn’t mind. She knew who she was and who she liked and if there was anybody who didn’t like that she didn’t need them in her life. MG could still see the moderately shocked look on her face and only said: “Girl…we live in a world where werewolves, vampires and witches exist, so someone being queer is the last thing we should worry about.”

“A girlfriend? That’s cool” Rafael smirked and nudged Penelope once again.

“Yeah, I’m like…so gay, dude” Penelope laughed. She was glad that the both of them accepted her for who she was and didn’t judge her. Now that MG knew for sure that Penelope and Josie were soulmates he could work on nudging them in the right direction so he asked Penelope what she wanted to do now and if she knew who the lucky lady was.

“That’s the thing…I have no idea. I talked to a lot of people before I met you guys yesterday.” The thing was that you could only hear the music your soulmate was listening to, if you have talked to them at least once in your life. Penelope sighed. She didn’t want to deal with all of this right now. Her parents had met at work, when they already had everything figured out and didn’t have some of the most challenging years of their lives ahead of them. Penelope had heard that the Salvatore Boarding school was challenging. She’d have to wait and see if that was true.

“Well we better find out then” Rafael rubbed his hand together. He already had a plan. He told MG and Penelope that they should make a list of people the girl had met yesterday and then they could figure out a way to find out who her soulmate was.

 

 

Meanwhile Josie and Lizzie were rearranging the library. Her father hated having to punish them but he knew that their actions had to have consequences. It wasn’t as bad for Josie as it was for Lizzie because there was a good song playing in her head.

“Ugh…this is the most boring thing ever. We could be doing much more interesting things right now, like making a plan on how we can get you and Raf together.” Lizzie huffed. She hated having to do this.

“Who says that we can’t still do that?” Josie answered. She already had a plan in mind. “Besides, I think I already know what I want to do” she knew that that would get her sister’s attention. Seconds later she could feel Lizzie’s presence at her side.

“Tell me more, sis” the blonde said while smiling at her sister.

“So…I thought that could just ask him out?” Josie said while putting away more books.

“The girl asking out the guy? What if he says no?” Lizzie couldn’t believe what her sister had just told her.

“Well if we hang out with the others more I can try to get closer to him in the group first and who could say no to that face” Josie laughed. “And Lizzie…we live in the 21st century. I can ask a guy out if I want to. And if he says no I’m just going to have to find another way to make him realize that I’m amazing.”

“That does sound like a plan, sister.” Lizzie went back to her shelf and picked up a few books. “So when do you want to ask him?”

“I don’t know, maybe sometime this week” Josie had to get him alone, she didn’t want anybody there when she asked him out. Lizzie just nodded. It sounded like a good plan and she was happy that her sister had found her soulmate. Maybe she could make a move on MG so they could go on double dates soon.

 

When they were done with sorting in the books they left to make their way back to their room, but Josie had an idea.

“We could stop by the boys’ and Penelope’s room and ask them if they want to hang out later. What do you think?” she turned to her sister who smiled at her and nodded. It was a good idea to start hanging out with the boys as soon as possible.

When they got to the boys’ room Josie knocked. A few moments later Rafael opened the door, but only slightly. He had a smile on his face. They had just added Davina to the list and Penelope had told them that if the girl was her soulmate she would just jump off a bridge. He knew that she didn’t mean it like that, she just had to overcome her problems with her roommate.

“Hey Raf”, Josie smiled at him. “I was wondering if you and MG wanted to hang out later. I know we only hung out yesterday and we kind of got you into trouble but…” Josie drifted off.

“Oh no, we’d love to!” Rafael answered after he had turned around to check if it was okay with the other two. He wasn’t sure if the girl sitting on his bed was up for it but her mood had brightened up the last hour she spent with the boys, and even more when she heard Josie’s voice. Of course the girl standing outside the door couldn’t see her, because Rafael had only opened the door slightly.

“Cool, I’ll text you the deets” the brunette answered and walked up to her sister, who was waiting at the end of the hall.

“Oh my god…the deets? What are you? Five?” Lizzie said mockingly.

“I know…just…shut up” Josie answered and left into the direction of their floor. Now she’d only have to ask Penelope. She actually couldn’t wait to see the girl again. After their conversation about the song that Josie had put in the playlist by accident she was curious. She had read online that only queer people, and especially queer girls knew her. So did that mean that Penelope was gay? Bisexual? Pansexual? She’d have to find out. But the thought of someone else being attracted to girls did something to Josie. She got a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, almost like being excited.

Lizzie suddenly had a feeling that butterflies were in her stomach, but she didn’t say anything. Josie had just seen Rafael and while it was soon, the blonde was happy that the boy caused such feelings inside her sister.

The two made their way to Penelope’s room and knocked on the door. When it was opened, however, it obviously wasn’t the raven haired girl standing in front of them. It was Davina. At first the girl was frowning but when she saw the twins standing in front of her a smile made its way to her face. Maybe Penelope was just imagining things when she had told the twins about her terrible roommate yesterday. Davina didn’t seem that bad.

“Hi Davina” Lizzie said and smiled at the girl “is your roommate here?” At that Davina’s expression changed. It really seemed like she didn’t like the raven haired girl.

“Uh, no. She left a while ago and I haven’t seen her since” Davina said while looking at the ground. What was up with this girl?

“Oh okay, I’ll just text her then. But thank you” Josie said politely. She didn’t want to upset the girl further by talking about Penelope even more. Davina just nodded and closed the door.

“Did you see how her expression changed when we mentioned Penelope? It really seems like she has a problem with her.” Josie turned to her twin. Lizzie could only agree. Something was up here and she was determined to find out what it was. When she had led Davina to her room yesterday she had been really nice and hadn’t seemed rude at all.

“Come on…let’s go back to our room so we can figure out when exactly you can ask Raf out” Lizzie smiled at her twin and they walked to their room. When they got there Josie took out her phone and texted Penelope to let her know that they were all meeting up later, asking her if she wanted to join them. The other girl’s response was that she already knew and had already agreed with the plans.

Now the planning could begin.


End file.
